


Galra Mating Habits

by DominantLance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean lance, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Galra Keith, M/M, NSFW, Top Lance (Voltron), bottom!Keith, saved from the tumblr purge, top!lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominantLance/pseuds/DominantLance
Summary: Keith goes to an Altean Ball





	Galra Mating Habits

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before s8 and I’m just transferring it to here from my blog but tbh don’t expect me to write anymore Altean Lance the concept has kinda been ruined for me

Being a Galran Prince comes with a long list of pros and cons. Keith has dealt with the full weight of them both ever since he turned eighteen and his mother began training him to take the throne. They started with things like sword fighting, war strategy and hand to hand combat. Keith was good at those things, Keith is good at those things. If that was all it took to be King then he had this in the bag. But, unfortunately enough, being King requires a person to have an extensive amount of knowledge in fields other than war. These fields include things like diplomacy, foreign policy, and just a general concept of knowing how to deal with people in a way that doesn’t make you come off as a huge duche-canoe.

 

This is the part Keith isn’t good at. It isn’t that he doesn’t like people, or something, he’s just socially awkward. Sometimes when he just genuinely doesn’t know what the hell to say he comes off as rude; and when he opens his mouth everything comes out just a little too harsh and snappy because on the inside he’s panicking about offending the person he’s conversing with, only to, in the process, offend that person even more.

 

So in other words, Keith is a chaotic introvert. Keith knows this, Krolia, his mother and the Queen, knows this. The entire Galra empire knows that their bad boy prince is completely helpless when it comes to any type of social interaction. Which is why Keith can’t figure out why the hell his mother accepted the Queen of Altea’s invitation to attend a ball being thrown in her brothers honor. And, not only did she accept the invitation, but she accepted it on Keith’s behalf. Meaning that he would actually have to show up.

 

“It’ll be a good opportunity to make a decent first impression. Everyone is already sizing you up, you’ll be the next Galra King in just two decapheebs.” Krolia had claimed. And then, with a more motherly tone, “And you know how Altean balls can get. I imagine it’ll be quite enjoyable.”

 

Fast forward two quintants later and here Keith is, in Altea, and his mother was right. He’s having a surprisingly good time. Just not in the way she probably thought he would.

 

“Fuck…” Keith moans out, head tossed back against the wall, one leg thrown up over a muscular shoulder and the other on ground, foot stretched up onto the tips of his toes to keep himself balanced as a glowing blue cock that belongs to none other than Lance McClain, loverboy Prince Of Altea, fucks into him with a delicious and startling amount of force. The claws of his left hand dig into Lance’s bronze shoulder, and his other hand is tangled with the bronze one that’s clasped over his thigh. There’s no light in little broom closet they’re stuffed in besides the faint blue glow of Lance’s Altean markings, which, apparently, only glow like that when an Altean is really turned on. Keith finds it extremely endearing. The ball is still in full swing, and, even though the part of the castle they’re in is extremely empty, Keith tries to keep quiet, drawing blood from where his fangs dig into his bottom lip.

 

Having sex on another planet in a stuffy broom closet was not how Keith originally saw this night going, but he isn’t exactly complaining. He hasn’t gotten laid in a handful of spicolian movements, one of the many cons to being a Galran Prince; and right now he’s got the Prince of Altea’s cock buried deep in within his heat, screwing his brains out with every deep thrust of his hips. So yeah, Keith’s not mad at his current situation. The only complaint he can think to make is that his leg is starting to cramp up and their position is starting to get uncomfortable.

 

The uncomfortableness doesn’t last long. Lance is apparently very good at reading a situation, so he looks past the blissed out moaning mess that Keith’s become to see his slight discomfort through the shake in his legs and the pinch of his eyebrows.

 

Without warning Keith’s other leg is pulled up from the ground and with a surprised squawk he wraps it tightly around Lance’s waist, his other leg going to join it as Lance’s hands fall to grab a handful of his ass, pushing his back up against the wall. Their chest press flush against one another’s, Keith’s cock trapped in between their stomachs, and as Lance rocks his hips into Keith’s slick hole, cock reaching in deep, Keith lets out a loud, long moan. Keith’s claws rake against Lance’s back, marking the Altean with angry red scratches as he tries to hang on for dear life.

 

Lance McClain, the Prince of Altea, Queen Allura’s younger brother, is some type of sex demon, Keith is sure. When Keith first arrived on Altea Lance was the one to greet him, apologizing for Allura’s lack of presence, saying that she had some ‘urgent matters’ to attend to. He showed Keith around the Palace, cracked jokes that Keith refused to admit were funny, and acted as King as Allura was off dealing with whatever matters she had to attend to. And when Allura came back a quintant later, apologizing profusely for her lack of presence, Lance slipped so quickly from King to eighteen-year-old-boy that it gave Keith whiplash. Not to mention the fact that Lance has always been an enigma to him, to the whole galaxy. He’s only half Altean, his other half being human, or as he puts it when Keith asks him about it, ‘Cuban’. Later on Keith finds out he speaks a different language, too, ‘Spanish’.

 

After that they’d even began to spar together, and although Lance was clearly better with long range weapons like bows and arrows he still held his own. And he never seemed put off by Keith’s unavoidable awkwardness, if anything he urged Keith out of his shell with all of his stupid challenges that ultimately led to them bickering. By all Galra standards they were courting one another. The bickering, the sparring, and especially the way Lance was trying to earn Keith’s trust, trying to make him comfortable in a world foreign to him. Everything Lance did matches Galra courting dynamics down to a T.

 

When Keith brought it up to the Altean, fearing that it might just be a cultural misunderstanding between the two, Lance had simply smirked at him and winked. “I know what I’m doing.” Was all he said.

 

And yeah, he certainly does know what he’s doing if Keith's moans are any indication. Lance gives another rough thrust, only this time he doesn’t pull out, instead grinding his hips and pushing his cock in deep. The hands on Keith’s ass giving a rough squeeze and by now Keith can’t control the volume or the rate at which he’s moaning no matter how hard he tries.

 

“You have such a pretty voice, Your Highness.” Lance breathes out, back muscles flexing under Keith’s palms.

 

“Let’s see how high it can go.” He says with a mischievous grin, somehow making it sound like he’s issued a challenge. Keith doesn’t get the chance to respond, only gasping as he feels Lance growing inside of him, stretching his hole wide.

 

 _Fucking Altean’s and their shapeshifting abilities_ is the last clear thought Keith has before his moans turn into high pitched whines, frequently gasping for air as Lance’s glowing blue cock hits his g-spot with every brutal thrust. Without warning the heat that had been steadily building Keith’s groin bubbles over and his back arches, mouth falling open wide in a silent scream, his entire body shaking as he cums untouched, white ropes shooting out of his cock and painting both his and Lance’s stomachs white. His walls clench and flutter around the thick cock inside of him, and his claws dig deep into the flesh of Lance’s back.

 

When he comes down he gasps in a breath of air he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, walls fluttering weakly with overstimulation as Lance continues fucking into him.

 

“Fuck yes, Kitten, just like that.” Lance moans out. Keith moans right along with him, purposely clenching his hole tight around Lance’s cock, rolling his hips down to meet Lance’s thrust.

 

“Fill me up,” Keith gasps hotly into Lance ear, “I want your cum. Stuff me full, Lance.” And Lance’s thrust turn erratic. “I want it, Lance, give it to me, make me yours.” Keith moans against the shell of a bronze ear, shuddering slightly as Lance fucks him into another, much smaller, orgasm.

 

The Altean Prince moans loudly, head falling to Keith’s shoulder, and just as it all borders on painful Lance is cumming, hips jerking unevenly as he spills over into Keith’s waiting hole, filling him up and stuffing him full just like Keith asked him to.

 

For a while they just stay in each others arms, shaking and breathing heavily, basking in the afterglow. After what seems like several vargas Lance sucks in a large breath, Keith letting out a low hiss as he slowly pulls out, his hole red, puffy and gaping, Lance’s vibrant blue cum following the curve of his ass and dripping onto the floor as it pools out. Lance leans back and their lips meet, moving in a lazy, open mouthed kiss, tongues swirling sloppily in each-others mouth. Keith’s ears twitch and his chest rumbles with a low purr, fingers coming to thread in Lance’s hair.

 

“I want to see you after this.” Lance says as he sets Keith down onto his feet, hands sliding up and resting on his lower back. Every instinct within Keith screams at him to claim this boy. He’s proven himself worthy in combat, worthy in the fact that he can keep up with Keith and his antisocial ways, worthy because he takes on responsibility effortlessly. And definitely worthy in sexual terms if Keith’s extreme satisfaction is anything to go by. It’s fucking crazy, he just met this boy maybe a few quintants ago but he’s somehow managed to check off every box on Keith’s ‘spouse must haves’ list.

 

Keith’s purring increases at Lance’s words and he nuzzles his face into the boys shoulder, taking in the scent of sex, Lance and the faint tint of blood. It’s probably coming from Lance’s back. The Altean tugs him close, nose buried into the hair at the top of Keith’s head.

 

“You really think I’d let you go after this?” Keith asks with an amused grin, pressing his lips to a particularly long scratch on Lance’s shoulder. Lance’s chest rumbles with a laugh which quickly turns into a wince.

 

“Okay I’m definitely glad that this isn’t a one time thing but you kind of shredded my back so I should probably hit the cryopod.” Lance says, pulling back to give Keith a pained grin.

 

Keith cringes. He really hopes he didn’t hurt Lance too bad. He’d have to try to control himself in the future, their mating ceremony would be much longer than this and if Lance passes out from blood loss because Keith can’t control himself then it might be a problem.

 

Lance turns around to grab his clothes and Keith looks at all of the scratches, shallow and deep, short and long, the angry red marks mixing in strangely  well with the blue swirls of his Altean markings.

 

Yeah, it might be a problem in the future, but for now it’s pretty much perfect.

  
  
  
  



End file.
